


Show You Mine (Show Me Yours)

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, forward Relena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymoon phase Heero and Relena "get some air" during the presidential Christmas Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You Mine (Show Me Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "Christmas ball" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

Relena stepped out from the ballroom, cheeks rosy with exertion. She fanned herself with a small decorative paper hand fan, leaning gingerly against the wall by the door. She was followed momentarily by Heero, sweat running down from his brow, soaking the hair at his temples. A small smile played at his lips, growing wide when he spotted Relena, who grinned back, looking up at Heero from under flirty lowered lashes where she leaned against the wall. He stepped into her personal space, framing her small body with his arms, and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

“Everything okay?” he asked when he pulled away.

Relena nodded, biting her lip coquettishly, eyes bright. “Just needed some air. It’s awfully hot in there.” Their smiles grew, innuendo hiding amidst their words. They shared another quick kiss, Heero tucking a loose strand of hair behind Relena’s ear.

A moment later Duo exited the ball room, his long braid swinging wide behind him. He cast his eyes back and forth, confusion and worry clear upon his face. It melted away quickly when he spotted Heero and Relena huddled together. A knowing smile slide across his face. “There you are. We were starting to get worried.”

Heero winked at his friend. “Relena just needed a breather. We’ll be back inside in a minute.” Duo nodded and made a quiet remark about Relena’s inability to get any air with Heero’s mouth in the way, which garnered him a tug on his braid as it swung out as he turned around.

It was their first Christmas together as a couple, and the energy of the party and the honeymoon phase of their relationship meant that the former princess and war hero were incapable of keeping their hands off one another. Even there in the mostly empty foyer, Relena felt exposed as she slid her slim hands along Heero’s sweaty back under his suit jacket. “Let’s go somewhere,” she whispered impulsively, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and pulling him down the elaborately decorated hallway.

The party was the president’s annual Christmas Ball. The old hotel, hundreds of years old - well before After Colony - was decorated with thousands of beautiful twinkling white lights, illuminating the multitude of luxurious and ornate cut paper snowflakes which hung from the ceiling, casting shadows on the wall and across the faces of the party-goers. As Relena led Heero down the hallway, they slowed to admire the decorations, simple and elegant.

“Relena, where are we going?” Heero asked, digging in his heels to slow them down. Relena rushed to him, pressing their mouths together in a firm kiss.

“Somewhere no one can see us.”

Interest perked, Heero followed along, surprised when Relena made a sudden turn, pulling him into the public men’s washroom. If she wanted somewhere no one could see them, this would not be his first idea. “Relena...”  
“Shh...” she admonished. “It’s fine.” She pulled him into one of the stalls, practically it’s own private bathroom. Relena took a seat on the closed toilet seat lid. “I want you to do something for me,” she whispered.

Heero raised an eyebrow. “I want you to masturbate for me.”

His other eyebrow shot up. “What?”

“Please?” Relena reached forward to pull at the button Heero’s dress trousers. “I want to see the way you touch yourself... when you think about me.” She dragged the zipper down slowly. “Please, Heero?”

Heero swallowed thickly, and nodded, already getting hard within his pants. Relena sat back on the toilet, coiling a blond strand around her finger as she watched enraptured. Heero pressed down on his groin with his palm, hissing and bucking his hips forward. His eyes slipped closed momentarily before blinking open to focus on Relena. Heero let his pants slip down around his thighs as he leaned heavy against the door, pushing his hand down inside his underwear, calloused fingers wrapping around his length. He gave his cock a few teasing pulls before bringing it out where Relena could see.

She moved forward to look closer, warm breath grazing the head with her proximity. Heero bit down hard on his bottom lip as he spat into his palm and coated the length, pulling down slowly and coming back up quickly with a quick twist of the wrist around the head and back down. His breathing rushed out in hard pants as his hips shuddered up into his palm again and again.

Relena’s fingers made fists in the fabric of her dress, dragging it up and over her knees. She leaned back against the cold toilet tank, knees set wide apart as she slipped well manicured fingers beneath the edge of her panties, running through the slickness of her cunt. Heero groaned as he watched her push her fingers into herself, eyes never leaving his.

“Jesus, Relena,” he breathed, fingers moving faster over his cock as he watched her. She was so close, and yet...

“Keep going,” she whispered back, fingers coming pushing back in with a slick squelch.

The bathroom door opened and shoes clicked across the tiled floor. The owner walked back and forth three times, before calling out. “Heero? Are you in here?”

“Shit,” Heero said, hand stilling on his cock, eyes wide.

“Keep going,” Relena repeated, fingers never stopping as she fucked herself, eyes steady on the slow drooling of ejaculate from the head of Heero’s cock. His own fingers began to move again, adding in a hard rub under the head as they slid back down, a strangled groan catching in his throat.  
The bathroom door opened and shoes clicked back out into the hallway.

“I’m going to cum,” Relena whispered, fingers flicking furiously over her clit. Heero couldn’t fully take in or appreciate the way Relena looked - eyes blown wide, fancy dress hiked up around her hips as her fingers worked herself to orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head, hips twitching violently as her fingers began to slow.

“Fuck,” Heero said loudly as he came across his knuckles, hitting Relena’s knee and the hem of her dress. She grinned as her eyes slid open lazily, using the same fingers she’d had inside herself to rub Heero’s cum int her skin.

She brought her fingers to her mouth, pink tongue darting out to taste the tips. “Salty.”

They put themselves back together, Relena planting a dirty kiss on Heero’s mouth before opening the stall door and washing her hands. Her cheeks were still flushed, and she looked far too pleased with herself, but Heero could hardly find it in himself to care. Who was this devious and dirty girl? She was certainly not the passive, soft spoken woman he had first met.

The couple took their time as they walked down the hall back to the ballroom. Relena had a spring to her step and Heero couldn’t stop thinking about the show they’d put on for one another, how sexy it had been - the thrill when Duo had come into the bathroom looking for him. What if he’d knocked on the door?

“Where have you two been?” Duo asked when they rejoined the group, curious eyes looking on as Heero slid an arm around Relena’s waist.

“Just getting some air,” he answered.

“Dude, I looked everywhere for you.”

“Dude, calm down. We’re back. It’s not a big deal.”

Quatre gave Heero a questioning look, and Sally Po smiled knowingly, winking at Relena who flushed darkly. It didn’t matter where they’d gone - not to the rest of their friends anyway; but needless to say, it certainly made the party a lot more interesting.

“Merry Christmas, everyone,” Relena exclaimed suddenly, picking up one of the many champagne glasses off the table. The others did the same, returning the holiday sentiment.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
